


Run boy Run, This world is not meant for you

by LoveBug515



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, I was rewatching the election and thought 'How can i make this more painful? Aha! Lets kill Wilbur!', Permadeath AU, i cant remember if Quackity was the one to shoot Wilbur but he is now!, l'manberg, title is from a song Run Boy Run by Woodkid, tommy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBug515/pseuds/LoveBug515
Summary: When Tommy and Wilbur are running from L'manberg after the election, one change to the universe changes the story entirely.He remembered what had just happened in vivid detail. Running to the bunker Tubbo had made, with Wilbur right behind him. Then he had heard the whistle of an arrow, and he had been shoved out of the way. Tommy had turned around just in time to see Wilbur still standing, a look of horror and pain on his face, as he looked at the arrow in his stomach.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 337





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after watching the elections, and I ran with it. I might make a second chapter with the aftermath of this if anyone wants it.

Tommy was running. He was running far, running fast, but he didn't have anywhere to go. There was no one he trusted enough to run to. Not after tonight. The only other person he could have turned to was- 

Tommy let out a sob and lost his footing. He hit the ground hard and layed there for a moment, out of breath, before he fumbled to his feet and kept running. He just needed to get somewhere safe, somewhere far away. Then he could think about what just happened. He kept running, then tripped, and fell into a small body of water. He gasped as he climbed out, and shivered. He could feel more tears in his eyes. He needed to find a place to hide, or else he was going to break down out in the open, where anyone could find him. Tommy stumbled over to a hill, and dug inside, carving out a small area for him to sit in, he then blocked back up the entrance. He sat there for a moment, in shock before he slowly started crumbling. 

He broke, and started wailing. He felt like he couldn't catch his breath between the sobs, and every time he would close his eyes he would see Wilbur being, being- Tommy let out another sob, not even wanting to complete that sentence in his mind. But his thoughts decided to latch onto what he so desperately didn't want to think about.

It had all started so well. He and Tubbo had been hanging out, laughing, and then went down to the election stage. Tommy had been so sure that W- That he would win, that they would be President and Vice President, but then Schlatt happened. It was Tommy's own fault that Schlatt was back. He had convinced them that it would have been a good idea. That Schlatt could endorse them. He had been wrong, and now they were paying the price for it. Not only was Tommy stripped of his home, his country, and his friends, but he was also, Tommy's breath hitched as he finally thought about it. He was also torn from his brother. 

He remembered what had just happened in vivid detail. Running to the bunker Tubbo had made, with Wilbur right behind him. Then he had heard the whistle of an arrow, and he had been shoved out of the way. Tommy had turned around just in time to see Wilbur still standing, a look of horror and pain on his face, as he looked at the arrow in his stomach.

Tommy had frozen, not wanting to believe his eyes. Wilburs face had taken on a fearful look before he coughed and collapsed. Tommy caught him, hyperventilating when Wilbur grabbed his hand. 

“Tommy, you've, you've got to go” He muttered, wheezing between each breath. Tommy had shaken his head, telling him that he wasn't leaving him there, that they would be okay. That Wilbur would be fine, but Wilbur had shaken his head. Wilbur smiled slightly, looking haunted, as he pushed something into Tommys hands. “T-Take this, and run Tommy.” He whispered, each breath sounding like it was killing him more. “R-Run, and stay safe, please, Tommy, stay safe. Dont-” he grunted in pain “Don't stay and get caught. Please Tommy” Wilbur was pleading with him, his breath becoming even more labored. Tommy couldn't focus, he was panicking, then he felt Wilburs hand go limp.

“W-Wilbur? Wilbur? No. No no no no no Wilbur please!” Tommy let out a sob as he knelt by His body, and looked at his eyes. His dull eyes, Tommys breath had hitched, then he let out the loudest wail he could manage, a shriek filled with heartbreak and sadness and pain. He felt the thing Wilbur had given him poke his hand, and he sobbed as he looked up and froze, meeting the eyes of Wilburs killer, before running. Down down down into the bunker, he stood there for a moment, before grabbing anything he could and bolting, bolting through the wilderness, away from everything he had once known as home.

Tommy now opened his hand, it had been clenched this whole time, and looked at what Wilbur had given him. His breath hitched even more as he noticed that it was his locket. Wilbur almost never took it off, and if he did it stayed on his person. When he and Tubbo had asked about it, Wilbur had just told him that it was passed down in his family, that he would have it until it was time to pass it on. Both of them had assumed it would go to Fundy, but- Tommy let out another sob and he clutched the locket close to his heart. This was the only thing he had left of him. The only thing he could hold, that he knew belonged to him. Wilbur was gone, he wasn't coming back, and the only thing he had was a locket.

Tommy let out a low keen of pain, trying to muffle his cries, before closing his eyes. He half hoped someone would find him. If only so he could be reunited with his brother.

Quackity had chased after the two as they started running, had shot the arrow towards them, and had seen Wilbur go down. He had started running forward, when he saw Tommy shrink towards himself, and let out a shrieking cry, that Quackity had only heard from families who had just been told their loved one had died. The sort of cry that was filled with pain, sadness, heartbreak, and underlying rage. His breath caught in his throat as he saw Wilbur laying unmoving, and Tommy sobbing. Tommy looked up, meeting his eyes for a second. Tommy should not have those emotions in his eyes, not the mistrust, the hurt, the rage, the pain, none of it. But he did. Tommy ran, but Quackity didn't have the heart to chase, not with what he saw in front of him. He- he hadn't wanted to kill him. He had just wanted to chase them out. He hadn't wanted to- He felt sick, he wanted to wake up from this horrid dream. This awful nightmare.

He stumbled over to check and his breath hitched again as it was affirmed. Wilbur Soot was dead. And Quackity had just killed him. Quackity’s breath stuttered as he realized what he had to do. He knelt down to pick Wil up, being careful with him, before stumbling back to the stage.

He heard the shrieks before he looked up. Tubbo’s being the loudest. He glanced up with eyes full of tears, to see Tubbo staring at him with horror and fear, and underneath that, rage. Anger. Everyone had seen him by now, and then there was another wail, this one oh so close to the shriek Tommy had made, as Fundy bolted over. Quackity laid Wilbur down on the ground and stood back, shaking. He had done this. He had killed him.

He stared as he remembered something. Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, they were children. They were all children. And he had just killed the man who was their father and older brother. He felt like throwing up. He was shaking.

Quackity didn't even notice Schlatt walking up behind him. He felt even sicker however, when Schlatt whispered two words into his ear “Good Job.”

George and Sapnap had found Dream shortly after Schlatt had taken the stage. They had been talking when they had heard the shrieking keen. They had all frozen,because a keen like that wasn't good. You only heard those keens when something really really bad happened. Then the next thought hit. That's Tommy. They bolted to the roof of the building they were in, and had a prime view of Tommy crying over Wils still - too still- body on the ground, and Quackity with his crossbow still held up.

What that meant hit them as Tommy turned to run. Bolting away and disappearing, but they couldn't take their eyes off of Quackity. He seemed frozen, before he stumbled forward, trying to check the pulse that wasn't there. They watched what was happening from there, heard the cries of pain and worry, and the keening cry of Fundy and Tubbo as they saw their older brother, or fathers, body.

Dream clenched his fists, and cursed under his breath. George was frozen, staring, because, how could Quackity have done this? This wasnt- this wasn't what he signed up for when he was helping Quackity run SWAG2020. Sapnap cursed under his breath as he stared into the crowd of people then at Quackity, who Schlatt had moved behind, and said something to. But Quackity seemed frozen, in shock, and didn’t respond. 

There was a brief moment of quiet when Niki stood and glared at Quackity. There were tears in her eyes as she yelled. “What have you done! And where-” her breath caught in panic “Where's Tommy?”

Quackity looked down, and clenched his fists before saying “Tommy got away. He ran.” His voice was monotone, but that was from the shock, Dream could tell. The Dream Team heaved a sigh of relief at the fact that Tommy had gotten away, and several down below did the same. 

Dream couldn't watch anymore.   
“George.” He muttered. “Go down there and tell Schlatt that we will be burying him in the DreamSMP Cemetery. I'm not letting WIlbur be buried here, not with Schlatt in power.” George nodded and moved to go down the stairs to the crowd. Once he was gone Dream turned to Sapnap. “We are going to gather supplies, and go try to find Tommy.” His voice was tight, and sharp, but Sapnap nodded. Dream was trying to keep his emotions under control until he could break. He couldn't do that here. The two moved to do that, pain in their stances yet anger and determination on their faces.

No one noticed the small 16 year old, huddling in the corner, bring out their communicator in all of the ruckus, and send one sentence.

“Where are you Tommy?”


	2. Haunting is only for the faint of heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :( everyones sad. The characters are sad, you're sad, im sad :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation so! It set almost right after what happened last chapter.

Wilbur opened his eyes feeling wild panic. Tommy. Tommy had to run, he had to- wait. Where was he? Wilbur sat up and looked around. He was at spawn. How was he at spawn? He was in L’manberg before and he got- Wilbur froze again as he remembered and looked down at his stomach. Nothing. No arrow. Wilbur was so confused. He wandered until he saw the large crowd around a part of the DreamSMP lands. He wandered closer, and saw everyone was crying. He opened his mouth to ask what had happened, when he saw Quackity off to the side, shaking, eyes closed but leaking tears. He wondered what had happened when he heard the quiet sob from Tubbo. He turned quickly to try and comfort him, but froze when he saw Eret there. Eret had an arm around both Tubbo and Fundy. Eret’s face looked cold, Tubbo was crying, and Fundy looked numb.

“Boys, Boys what's happened?” Wilbur called out to them. But they didn't answer. They just kept staring at the crowd. “Boys?” He questioned again, confused now. They didn't react again. “Eret are they okay?” he instead asked. Eret also didn't answer. Just remained staring ahead. “Fucking hell, one of you answer me, Please, talk to me. What's happened?” No one answered. No one even glanced his way. Wilbur started to get frustrated, when he saw George walking towards them.

“Boys…” George murmured “Go say goodbye. They've lowered the coffin in.” Fundy sucked in a breath that sounded shakey with sobs, Eret looked down, and Tubbo buried his face into Eret’s shirt.

“Wait who died?” Wilbur called out, but George didn't answer either.

They all started to follow George inside, and Wilbur followed. He now reconized this place as a cemetery. He wondered who had died, and why they were all ignoring him. Wilbur wandered after them, until they stopped at a gravestone significantly larger than the ones for pets that had passed. The dirt hadn't been shoveled in yet, and so Wilbur looked at the name.

**Here Lies Wilbur Soot.**   
**Beloved Father, Brother, and Leader**   
**May he be guided to a better place**

Wilbur was frozen. No. No no no no he- he can't be dead. He had to take care of his son! Tommy, Tubbo! He had to take care of his friends. His thoughts were stopped by hearing Eret speak. “Say your goodbyes boys.” He murmured lowly. Fundy spoke first.

“I- I’ll miss you Wilbur. I- I know I wasnt the best son, and- and I'm sorry for that.” His voice wavered dangerously. “I- I promise that I will make you proud, and, I- I hope you’re in a better place. I- I love you Dad.” Fundys mouth quivered and he buried his face into Erets shirt. Tubbo then looked at the grave.

“I miss you Wilbur.” His voice wavered, already crying. “We- We don't know where Tommy is. But- But we're trying to find him. He- He ran. He didn't get hurt when- when you-” Tubbo stopped before starting a new sentence. “We- we’re gonna find him and make sure he's safe. I promise. And-” He broke into sobs. “I miss you! I- you shouldn't be dead! You- You should be here, beside us. You- Im sorry.” Tubbo wailed and Wilbur felt his heart break. Even though Tubbo couldn't see him, He placed his hand on Tubbos shoulder.

“Tubbo,'' he murmured quietly. “It's not your fault. I love you both.” Eret gently pulled both crying boys away, and out of the cemetery.

Wilbur watched as each of his friends, his family, even people from Dreams lands came to say goodbye. Then after the dirt was shoveled in, and everyone left, Quackity walked in.

Wilbur tilted his head slightly, confused on why he hadn't come in before the dirt was shoveled in. Quackity fell to his knees before the grave and clutched his shirt. He trembled, before starting to talk and cry. “Wil, Wilbur, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Wilbur I didnt- I didnt mean to-” He was heaving broken breaths. “I didn't mean for that shot to hit you. I- I meant to scare you away. Not- Not-” He dissolved into tears again, but Wilbur was frozen. Quackity, it had been Quackity? “Now ive fucked everything” The man blubbered “Tommys missing, I’ve killed you, Schlatts in power, I’ve caused so many fuck ups. It's all my fault. I dont- I cant-” His voice broke again and he lowered his head. “I've caused so much pain” He whispered quietly. “It's all my fault. I'm so sorry. So so sorry.” He stood, swaying side to side and fled out of the cemetery. Wilbur stared after him for a second, stunned. Oh… that, made far too much sense.

Wilbur shook his head then. He had to find Tommy. He had to.

Wilbur took the day to try and find Tommys trail, and when he finally found it and followed it, found Dream and Sapnap. Sapnap was holding Dream, and Dream was shaking. It took him getting closer to realise he was crying. Dream was clutching onto Sapnap as if if he let go he would fall apart. Wilbur felt uncomfortable. Dream had never shown this much negative emotion around him before. It was weird, seeing the usually so stoic and strong leader, reduced to crying in his friends arms and clinging to him like a life raft. It was weird, knowing that it was his own death that had caused this.

Wilbur continued, uncomfortable watching them, and followed the trail. He followed it for a while, and then he found a lake. He heard shaky breathing and followed it to a hill.

Wilbur put his hand to the dirt, then focused. He had learned earlier that he could phase through objects if he tried. He pushed, and suddenly fell through the wall. He sat up, disorientated. He looked around and felt any words he had dry up. Tommy… Tommy sat in front of him. Tommys eyes were glassy, his face was dirty, but had two clean streaks from his continuous tears. His one hand was clutching something, while the other was tangled in his shirt. He was staring into nothingness, breathing shallowly and too fast. Tommy looked a mess. Wilbur suddenly realized what he should have realized long ago. The last memory he had was telling Tommy to run.

**Tommy saw him _die_.**

Wilbur wanted to hug his younger brother. The poor kid, the poor boy. He was only 16, he shouldn't have had to see death so soon. Wilbur wanted to comfort him, but he couldn't talk to him, or touch him.

Wilbur sat down beside Tommy, shoulder to shoulder, and waited. He would stay with Tommy. He wasn't going to leave Tommy’s side. Never again. He would wait for him. He would watch his three boys grow, he would protect them all he could. He would make sure they never felt alone.

And if one of them died? Well, he’d be here to help guide them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit shorter than i wanted, but I feel thats a good place to end it. Hope Yall liked it!


End file.
